resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun
The Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun is a successor of the Rossmore 236 and appears in Resistance 2. It retains its previous firing function, but the difference between it and its predecessor is that it fires one barrel after another. The recoil is much less than the Rossmore 236, despite having a pistol grip instead of a stock. This is quite evident from the primary fire mode, as firing quite quickly doesn't cause the reticulated to shift dramatically. The major change to the Rossmore though, is with the secondary fire. Previously with the Rossmore 236, it fired both barrels at the same time. However, now they fire one after the other. This increases the chance of killing an opponent, because if the first barrel misses, the second can still hit; whereas before, it was all or nothing. The long delay between shots is still present though, despite the new box magazine. Strategy Single Player *The Rossmore is first found in SRPA 3, near the corpse of a Black Ops soldier, when recovering the inhibitors. *The Rossmore is a superb weapon when dealing with enemies at close quarters. *A common weapon, the Rossmore is effective against most Chimera such as Chameleons, Grims, Leapers. *When the cheat "Super Hybrid Weapons" is activated, some Hybrids will be armed with this. This can ironically, actually make the game easier, because if the player stay out of the Rossmore's range the Hybrids will not be able to kill the player. Co-op *The Rossmore can be used by both the Medic and Soldier classes. It is the first weapon unlocked by the Soldier and the second unlocked by the Medic. *The advantage for the shotgun is the only best weapon of choice for taking out those unarmed Chimeran, mostly Chameleons, Grims, Leapers and even Queen Leapers, even in close-quarters. But the disadvantage of the shotgun is not designed against Hybrids, Ravagers, Steelheads, Titans or any well-armed Chimera. *In Co-op campaign, the Rossmore has 5 magazines with 6 shells per magazine, compared with 2 magazines with 8 shells per magazine in single player campaign. Multiplayer *The Rossmore has high damage and usually requires two shells to kill someone. It is most effective in the map Cocodrie, as it is mostly close-quarters combat. *Using the secondary fire is not recommended, because it will take longer to pump the shotgun (meaning if the enemy was not killed the player will probably be killed) and reduces the accuracy of the second shot. Intel Gallery Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun.png Trivia *The Rossmore 238 bears some cosmetic similarity to the Ithaca 37 shotgun. *This weapon, along with the Fragmentation Grenade, V7 Splicer, and the MP-47 Pulse Cannon can sometimes gib Chimera. *On some levels, such as Twin Falls, Idaho, it will appear that a Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun is on the ground, however, when picked up, it will have changed back to the Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. *In Resistance 2 sometimes when a player melees a Grim while wielding the Rossmore the Grim will explode into a bloody mess as if it were shot by the shotgun at close range. *The Rossmore is Aaron Hawthorne's signature weapon. When Hawthorne is killed by Daedalus the player cannot take his shotgun or its ammo. *Exactly how this magazine-fed, reverse pump action (pump forward) double-barrelled shotgun operates in unknown. Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:SRPA Category:United States Military